As used herein, the term "macaroni" includes the entire group of alimentary pastes or pasta products more commonly known by the terms spaghetti, macaroni, noodles, vermicelli and the like; and, as used herein, the term "enriched wheat macaroni" shall mean a macaroni product conforming to the F.D.A. standard of identity for "enriched wheat macaroni--with fortified protein", as set out in the 1977 revision of the Code of Federal Regulations in Title 21 CFR 139.117, and which otherwise qualifies as a "meat alternate" for a Type A School Lunch under U.S.D.A. regulations therefor, as set out in Title 7 CFR 210.10.
More specifically, Title 21 CFR 139.117 establishes a standard of identity for "enriched wheat macaroni--with fortified protein" and prescribed the necessary and permissive ingredient and nutritional specifications to meet the protein requirements set out therein. This F.D.A. code section requires that such enriched wheat macaroni products have a protein quantity of at least 20% protein by weight and a protein quality having a Protein Efficiency Ratio (PER) of at least 95% of casine or PER 2.375 as determined on the cooked food by prescribed F.D.A. official methods. [This standard of identity for "enriched wheat macaroni" is to be distinguished from the different and lower standard of identity set out in Title 21 CFR 139.110 et. seq. for regular or common macaroni which has a protein quantity of approximately 12% protein and a PER of approximately 1.80.] Among other things, the 21 CFR 139.117 standard of identity permits the use of food additives if such use is in conformity with regulations prescribed therefor, and Title 21 CFR 172.320 establishes the conditions under which amino acids (protein) may be added as food nutrients including the requirement that, if used, the additive(s) results in a PER of protein in the finished food product equivalent to casine or PER 2.50. In addition to setting minimum protein levels, the F.D.A. regulations further limit the maximum amount of protein in enriched wheat macaroni products to 25% and, if an amino acid food additive is used, the amount of that specific protein additive plus the amount of such protein naturally present in other ingredients cannot exceed established levels therefor.
In addition to meeting minimum and maximum protein and nutritional requirements for enriched wheat macaroni, it is important that such a product be compatible with known manufacturing equipment and processes, and it is also important that the finished food be marketable and palatable.
In the past many attempts have been made to formulate so-called "high protein" pasta products that will qualify as a "meat alternate" under government sponsored food programs including the Type A school lunch program, but prior to applicant's invention none of the pasta products offered to this market have been completely satisfactory and acceptable. Although other macaroni manufacturers have been designated by the U.S.D.A. as qualified sources for "meat alternate" enriched wheat macaroni, their products have not been in compliance with the regulations and/or the palatability and food quality of such products has been unacceptable from a consumer viewpoint. It is cheap and simple to increase the total crude protein quantity of a pasta to 20% by weight; and it is relatively simple and inexpensive to increase the protein quantity of a pasta to 20% and also improve the protein quality to 95% of casine (i.e. PER 2.375) as required by the basic F.D.A. regulation. However, it is difficult and expensive to increase the protein quantity and quality to conform to the regulations, and also produce a good consumer product having excellent color, texture, taste and cohesiveness.
In the prior art, the nature and desirable attributes of a good, high protein pasta are summarized in Murthy U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,101; which discusses some of the problems in the formulation and manufacture of pasta products and the preparation of food therefrom and which also purports to teach an improved and higher protein pasta formulation consisting of 84% to 95% semolina and 5% to 16% of undenatured whey solids containing 50% whey protein and 3% to 8% of soy protein isolate. The pasta formulation of Murthy also purports to have a protein efficiency ratio (PER) of about 2.4 which is approximately 95% of casine. However, the Murthy formulation is prepared by a process requiring drying for 34 hours at 100.degree. F., which is much too long a time at too low a temperature to be commercially sound manufacturing practice and results in a product that subsequently cracks and breaks up and, accordingly, is unmarketable. In addition, the Murthy formulation has a dark yellow color and falls apart or lacks cohesiveness when cooked, thereby resulting in an unpalatable food product.
In the prior art, Craig et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,931 discloses a manufacturing process for macaroni and discusses at some length the background and parameters of sound macaroni manufacturing practice, particularly the importance and criticality of the drying steps (which is the principal problem with the Murthy pasta product just discussed). Craig et al teach the introduction of certain paste modifying agents into conventional macaroni mixes to develop improved mixing and extrusion characteristics with substantially reduced proportions of process water.